Último día, nuevo día
by Tenshibara
Summary: Y se observó. El brillo de sus aún vivas pupilas lo asustó. La tonalidad etérea de su piel pálida, y aun así ligeramente sonrosada y perlada por el sudor. El resplandor metálico de un revólver maltrecho. No supo cuánto tiempo se estuvo escrudiñando a través del cristal. Tan solo un pensamiento surcaba su mente: ¿Era eso lo que quería?


**Disclaimer:** 91 Days no me pertenece, sino al estudio de animación Shuka.

* * *

 **Último día, nuevo día**

El frío metal se empañaba, chocaba entre sus dientes y lastimaba su paladar. Las manos le temblaban, su corazón resonaba en sus tímpanos y golpeaba en sus costillas. Mientras tanto, un enorme sentimiento de rabia e incertidumbre crepitaba en cada una de sus células.

 _Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde_ , los azulejos de la habitación coreaban en tono malicioso.

Tantos habían muerto por su culpa: Corteo, todos los Vanetti, la familia Orco... De alguna forma, él había contribuido a sus muertes, quizás por la pasión de un corazón joven o por la desconfianza sembrada por un par de palabras. Sin embargo, se ponía a temblar como un pobre perro apaleado cuando se trataba de asesinarse a sí mismo; el gatillo se había vuelto tan duro como el plomo y su dedo tan débil como una pluma.

Nero le había dado esa oportunidad para acabar con su sufrimiento él mismo, para enmendar tantos errores que había cometido, tanto odio que había repartido hasta dañar lo único que apreciaba. Sin embargo, allí estaba, sentado al borde de un colchón cutre en un motel de mala muerte, temblando cual crío mientras el espejo le devolvía su patético reflejo.

Y se observó. El brillo de sus aún vivas pupilas lo asustó. La tonalidad etérea de su piel pálida, y aun así ligeramente sonrosada y perlada por el sudor. El resplandor metálico de un revólver maltrecho. No supo cuánto tiempo se estuvo escrudiñando a través del cristal, tan solo un pensamiento surcaba su mente: _¿Era eso lo que quería?_

Cierto era que ya no tenía nada por lo que seguir adelante. Si muriera no dejaría ningún asunto pendiente y nadie lloraría por él, ¿pero era esa realmente la solución? No lo sabía, de hecho, nunca supo algo más que la venganza. Nuevamente, se cuestionó si quería acabar una vida así, llena de rencor. Pero no había conocido ningún otro tipo de vida, por lo que se había enfrascado en fraguar un plan maestro para llevar a cabo un genocidio en plena Lawless.

Sin embargo, creía que no merecía otra oportunidad, además de que continuar viviendo era equivalente a seguir sufriendo a la par que los miles de fantasmas de su pasado lo atormentaban cada noche. Si terminaba con todo seguro podría reunirse con su familia —incluyendo a Corteo—, aunque no estaba seguro de merecer ir al mismo lugar que ellos o si siquiera existía algo más allá de la muerte.

Y fue inevitable. Se preguntó qué hay más allá de la muerte y quiso saberlo con tanto ahínco, sobre todo, por la curiosidad que le provocaba conocer el paradero de todas esas personas que se habían marchado. Inhaló lentamente y en un segundo que le pareció eterno, su mente se relajó junto a todo su cuerpo. Sus manos dejaron de temblar mientras posicionaban de manera correcta el revólver alrededor de sus rosados labios.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse con sus irises dorados fijos en el espejo, como retando a la vida y a la muerte, su pulgar tiró del gatillo.

…

 _Nada._

…

Volvió a presionar, esta vez con más fuerza.

No se oyó nada, tan solo un ligero y casi sordo 'clic' que lo dejó medio descolocado. Exasperado, tomó el arma y se cercioró de que tuviera balas. Allí estaba, una única bala ocupaba uno de los espacios del cilindro. Sin querer darle más prórrogas a su intento de suicidio, posicionó la munición en la posición correcta, lo menos que quería era continuar jugando a la ruleta rusa como un idiota.

Para no darle cabida a su cobardía o a pensamientos de más, se colocó la pistola en la sien y disparó.

…

 _Nada._

…

Dejó caer el revólver sobre la almohada y clavó las pupilas en la otra persona que lo miraba. Se sorprendió al notar que lloraba y que una sonrisa plagada de ironía bailaba en sus labios.

Debía ser un castigo.

Maldijo a Nero por no haberle volado los sesos cuando pudo, y se maldijo a él por la suerte de perros que solía exhibir con tanta destreza. Una vez más recordó todo lo que había vivido y se sintió romper, era como si su reflejo se fragmentara en miles de pedazos hasta un punto donde no había manera de repararlo. Tan solo quedaba cargar con las esquirlas que lograra reunir a la par que las encajaba unas con otras para intentar recuperar algo de su esencia —si es que la tenía—.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de todo el daño que había hecho, no a los demás, sino a sí mismo. Se autocompadeció de su destino y sintió lástima; en silencio, dejó que todo fluyera con sus lágrimas, cada sentimiento que había reprimido para llegar a tal nivel de frialdad, para afilar su mente.

No valía la pena arrepentirse por acciones pasadas y, aun así, era capaz de imaginar una vida donde ninguna tragedia se hubiera cernido sobre él y aquellos que lo consideraban familia. Y cada vez que pensaba en ello, una ligera punzada cálida se alojaba en su pecho mientras aceptaba que tal vez, allá afuera, hubiera algo mejor para él.

En un intento por mirar las cosas desde otra perspectiva, quizás era eso lo que Nero Vanetti le ofrecía: Una oportunidad para ver la vida y el mundo con otros ojos, de modo que se diera cuenta de que un sitio como aquel podía albergar belleza si se buscaba bien. Sin embargo, no creía que esa convicción podría aplicarse del día a la mañana. No. Debía existir una transición donde lograra salir del fango que lo consumía. Por primera vez en su vida deseó algo que no fuera venganza y el sentimiento lo apabullaba, darse cuenta de que, de alguna forma, su corazón guardaba esperanza, estremecía cada centímetro de su piel.

Suspiró, largo y profundo. Se limpió el rostro con desdén y tomó el arma. Sintió el peso de esta, no de su materia, sino de lo que implicaba la existencia de esta, que no era más que para hacer daño y arrebatar vidas. Y Angelo lo supo, él no quería morir siendo alguien que solo sabía arrancar vidas.

Alzó la tapa del tanque del inodoro, y sin darle más vueltas a sus inseguridades, arrojó el revólver y cerró, apoyando todo su peso como si intentara cerrar un capítulo de su vida. Y volvió a suspirar como si algo se hubiera quitado de sus hombros.

A través del cristal enmohecido de una diminuta ventana, vio el radiante cielo, azul y blanco. Estaba vivo y quería creer que eso era bueno. No muy seguro de qué haría, tomó lo poco que llevaba y salió a la calle. Miró a todas las personas y se preguntó si podría llegar a tener una vida normal.

No lo sabía, pero quería descubrirlo.

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Desde que vi este anime quise escribir algo de este, pero no sabía qué a pesar de ese final abierto tan terrible y genial que dejó. Sin embargo, un día la idea aterrizó en mi cabeza y pensé que sería interesante darle algo de esperanza a Angelo después de todo lo que vivió; sí, no puedo ni quiero creer que Nero lo asesinó._

 _Así que he aquí mi corto one-shot que espero ayude a ampliar este fandom, porque necesitamos más historias de 91 Days en español. Sobre todo, espero que les haya gustado :)_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
